


Our Backwards Walk (the two steps forward remix)

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz never knows when she's going to see River next, which is part of the fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Backwards Walk (the two steps forward remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Backwards Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111433) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



Liz never knows when she's going to see River next, which is part of the fun of it. River says they're meeting out of order, in a tone of voice that suggests it might just be River's preferred way of doing things.

It keeps them both on their toes, at least. After all, if that unexpected kiss at Liz's coronation was anything to go by, River certainly knows her pretty well sooner or later.

Liz's reign grinds on, punctuated by visits from the mysterious Dr. Song. River's good for her, Liz decides, no matter what her advisers may think - she cares not a jot for ceremony or authority, and Liz can use that outside, frank perspective once in a while. It's River who solves the mystery of the water, sitting up in Liz's bed and barely dressed and calmly informing her that there's no engine noise, like it's obvious. Maybe it is. Maybe power has blunted Liz's judgement beyond repair. The relief of knowing beats out the frustration of not working it out herself, and as long as River still respects her in the morning (as much as River's likely to respect anyone, at least) then it's probably all right.

"You're a good queen," River tells her in what is probably their version of pillow talk.

"How do you know? You're barely here."

"I can read, you know. That was an excellent treaty you wrangled out of the North American cruisers."

"Why thank you, dear," Liz says mildly.

River scoffs at the endearment, and leans in to kiss her again.

Liz knows that next time River probably won't remember this conversation, but that's fine. She can live in the moment sometimes. She'll remember the thing about the engines, though. That's going to be worth looking into.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Our Backwards Walk (the two steps forward remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091407) by [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain)




End file.
